


Gone

by comicsandshadowhunters



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, i mean it's not happy but its not like everyone dies so, semi happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicsandshadowhunters/pseuds/comicsandshadowhunters
Summary: Keith's emotionally-charged reaction to Shiro disappearing.





	

_No. Not again._

 

That's all that had gone through Keith's head for the first hour at least.

 

Shiro couldn't be gone, he couldn't have left him again, not now. Not when everything was finally becoming normal again. Not when they had finally…

 

He could feel the others' worried glances on his back, they knew something was wrong. Sure Keith was almost always on edge and easily riled up, but this was different, and they could feel it.

 

Keith ignored them, running any and every type of test on Black to see if there was some explanation for where Shiro was.

 

_He's okay, he_ has _to be._

 

Surprisingly Pidge is the first to talk.

 

"Keith, it's been almost 7 hours. The rest of us have showered and eaten, you should-"

 

"I'm fine."

 

"At least take off your armor and-"

 

"I said I'm fine, Pidge. I'll change when I'm finished."

 

Hunk spoke next, "Do you want me to bring you something to eat? I could make whatever, just let me-"

 

"No."

 

Keith felt the tension in the room rise with every abrupt response, but he couldn't find it in himself to calm down. He gripped the console he was standing at harder.

 

_This is why I can't lead them Shiro, I'm not you. I can't do this without you, I never could._

In his mind two words keep flashing over and over again like they did on the TVs at the Garrison. Vaguely he hears Allura speaking behind him, but all he can focus on is the flashing words.

 

_Pilot Error._

 

"-all know what it's like to lose someone-"

 

_Pilot Error._

 

"-we want to find him too, but-"

 

_Pilot Error._

 

"-we all loved-"

 

" _No_ ," Keith bit out.

 

He could practically feel Allura flinch backwards at his tone. His eyes began to sting.

_No, not now. Not in front of everyone I can't-_

 

Then Lance spoke.

 

"Keith, you need to calm down, we all want Shiro back, like-"

 

"I said, no."

 

"-like Allura was saying we all care about hi-"

 

Keith spun around fast enough to make his head spin.

 

"No!" he yelled, his tears finally starting to fall, "You don't! You guys don't understand! You don't understand at all! You don't all care or else you would be working right now to get him back!"

 

"Keith, we-" started Pidge.

 

"I don't want to hear it! He's gone! He's gone again, and there's nothing I can fucking do but run tests on a lion that didn't even protect him when it mattered! Not like I would've!"

 

Keith tried, but couldn't slow his breathing, it felt like the whole world was falling down on top of him.

 

"He was all I had! All I've ever had and he's gone again!"

 

Keith's voice began to crack, "I _loved_ him. We were gonna be okay, we were gonna be together again after all of this was over. We were gonna go back home an-and…

 

"He loved me, he loved me and now he's gone."

 

His weight fell back onto the console, not quite sliding down.

 

He could feel the shock ripple through the room.

 

He was sure they had heard rumors at the Garrison, but it was school and a military institution, and both of them had wanted to keep their relationship private. That had spread into this place as well. They had a job to do and put their relationship on the back burner. Now he wishes they hadn't. A few stolen moments wasn't enough to make up for a year, and now it might be all they would ever get.

 

Keith raised his eyes enough to see their reactions. Coran had an arm around Allura while her hand covered her mouth. Pidge and Hunk's eyes were wide and watering.

 

Before he could get a good look at Lance's face, he was wrapped up in a pair of arms.

 

Keith froze, but slowly he found himself relaxing into the embrace. He didn't move his arms from his sides but his head fell onto Lance's shoulder.

 

"I can't do this, not again."

 

After a moment Lance pulled away, hands still on Keith's shoulders to look at him.

 

"You won't have to do it alone this time."

 

Looking up Keith nodded once.

 

_He wasn't alone._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope to post a full length AU sheith fic soon so stay tuned!


End file.
